This invention relates generally to safety equipment for vehicles, and more particularly to warning apparatus attachable to the rear of a vehicle to prevent accidents.
There is continuing need for simple, inexpensive, rugged, easily attachable apparatus useful to warn rearward approaching vehicles of possibly dangerous conditions associated with a front vehicle. In particular, there is need to provide a way to communicate a message to the driver of a rear vehicle, following a forward vehicle, in a simple, safe, highly effective and safe manner, using inexpensive apparatus.